Two of Many Doppelts
Two of Many Doppelts is the 33rd Tomas 10 episode. Plot Two of Many Doppelts It was a nice summers morning. We were at the campsite packing up and getting ready to leave. I was currently Danger Duck. I was trying to figure out what his powers were since I couldn’t waste time last night. “Maybe I can use a sonic clap.” I said then slammed my arms together. But nothing happened. “Maybe I can rub my hands together to create static electricity.” I said so I started rubbing. Only instead of making static electricity I created a sphere. “Is this Common Cold’s mud ball?” I said the two looked really familiar. So I tested it out and threw it at a tree. When it hit it turned out to be tar. “That’s not mud.” Santi observed. I tried another and frosting came out. “It seems that you can create spheres of energy that materialize into something randomly.” Fer said. “Cool.” I said “I’ll call it…ultra energy balls! No…power spheres. No…Wait I got it Power Orb Randomizer! Or just eggs.” I said. Then Fer went inside and saw on the TV a news report that the dam was about to break. “Guys” he called “We’ve got trouble.” “Right” I said “To the RV.” Then suddenly I disappeared. Then two seconds later I reappeared beside Fer. “Whoa I can teleport too. I’ll see you there.” I said then tried to teleport. But it wouldn’t work. “Why isn’t it working?” I wondered. “You must only be able to teleport short distances.” Fer answer. That was a bit disappointing. Then we started to drive there as quickly as possible. “Well I’m not gonna call it teleporting if I can’t do it like Teleportal.” I said. “I’m just gonna call it the Quantum Quack.” When we arrived at the top of the dam to see what the problem was, we saw two Azul Persona’s. We rushed over and found out it was the Doppelt brothers. “You two again.” Santi said. “That’s right.” Hexagon replied. “But I thought you two were criminals?” Fer stated. “We are.” Hexagon replied. “But we also like to destroy and blow up stuff.” Octagon continued. Then suddenly the dam burst and water poured out. “I’ll handle the dam.” I said “You keep these two busy for me.” I said. Next I dove down into the water and let it take me. I quickly swam to the very front then Quantum Quacked myself ahead of it two times. Next I threw four eggs at it. In midair the eggs transformed into giant boulders. The boulders grew even more then got wedged against the canyon walls. “Anyone call for the boulder express.” I said “Now for the Doppelt brothers.” I quacked my self on top of the boulders then dove into the water and swam back. I barely managed to swim to the crack of the dam, then quacked up to the top. Unfortunately I turned back to normal as soon as I got back. “Great” I said sarcastically. “We’ll see you soon.” Octagon says. Then they got on their hover bikes and lifted. “Catch us if you can.” Hexagon taunted then they took off. “We have to follow them.” Fer said. We quickly got back in the RV and followed them. “I wonder how they got out of jail.” Santi said. “I have a feeling they didn’t even go to jail.” Fer responded. “What do you mean?” I asked. “Remember when we had Hexagon surrounded. He took out a flash grenade and they disappeared. “So you think they set off another one when we left.” Santi clarified. “I’m afraid so.” Fer confirmed. We finally caught up to them at a football field. “Why did you guys come here?” Santi asked. “Don’t you want us away from innocent bystanders?” Hexagon replied. “Besides the explosions make a much bigger impact here.” Octagon stated. I transformed int o Heatblast to fight them. “I’ll show you real fire power.” I said then blasted fire at them. They dodged and Hexagon took out a rocket launcher. He shot it at me and I was about to shoot back when Fer stopped me. “Wait! Don’t blast it!” he said. I barely managed to hold back my flames. Next I quickly grabbed it and redirected it upwards before it could hit me. “That was close” I said. “Why couldn’t I blast it?” I asked him. “They want to cause damage remember? If you blast the rocket hit explosion will be even bigger and that’s just what they want.” he replied. “You’re right.” Octagon said “Here catch!” he threw a grenade. “If I can’t counter it, I’ll have to absorb it.” I said. Then I ran up to the grenade and when it exploded I absorbed the blast. The Doppelt brothers saw this and got an idea. They started blasting rockets and throwing grenades in all directions. “Great” I said sarcastically. Quickly I blasted the ground intercepting the blasts. I was barely able to catch up to them. Then while trying to absorb the last missal I was hit. Heat blast went flying and slammed against the stands. Then they set off a flash grenade in front of Fer and Santi and got away. After that we continued the search for them. “How come they can always get away from us?” Santi asked. “Because they always keep us busy.” Fer replied. “First they had Tomas stop the water from the broken dam. Then they had Tomas chase the missiles.” he explained. “Well next time, we’ll be ready.” I said. The next time we found them Hexagon and Octagon Doppelt were in an abandoned garage. They were fixing up their cruising ship. When we found them Hexagon went and got the ship started, while Octagon covered him with a laser blaster. As soon as the ship got off the ground Octagon got in and they started away. “Not this time.” I said then I transformed into Jet Stream and chased after them. I managed to get on top of their ship. I laid on top of the ship and used my hands to push it down. Their ship came crashing down. But it was still moving forward. It was going to crash into the store. Quickly I positioned myself in front of the vehicle. My feet blasted against the ground and my hands blasted against the ship. I was able to stop it before it crashed. But I still had the Doppelts to worry about. Hexagon came out with his rocket launcher and fired it at Jet Stream. Quickly I blasted the air to redirect it. Now it was heading towards an office building. Quickly I sprang up to it, managed to spin it around, and shot it at their ship. The rocket destroyed the ship angering the Doppelts. Hexagon tried to shoot another rocket but I quickly blasted it out of his hands. Next Hexagon tried hand to hand combat. So I pushed off my feet doing a back flip and kicking him in the process. Upon landing I used both hands to blast him back across the street. Next was Octagon. He took out a long laser shooter and aimed it. I blasted that out of his hands too. “Got any more tricks up your sleeve?” I asked. “Well maybe not ‘up my sleeve’” he started. “But in my back pocket!” he quickly took out a laser pistol which I blasted away. “and in my left shoe!” he said taking out another. Which was also blasted. “my other back pocket!” once again, took out a laser pistol and once again, was blasted out of his hands. “Turns out there is something up my sleeve.” He said. Then he took out a grenade and threw it at Jet Stream. But I blasted it right back at him. The blast went off on him and Octagon was thrown back. Octagon landed in five pieces. Five mechanical pieces. Octagon was a robot. Fer and Santi then showed up on the RV and saw the robot Octagon. Fer then went to inspect Hexagon. He was also a robot “Which means that these two were just decoys to keep us from finding the real Doppelt brothers.” Fer analyzed. “But where are the real Doppelt brothers?” Santi asked. Meanwhile the real Octagon and Hexagon Doppelt were at the ancient Greek museum stealing all the valuable artifacts. “Those robot drones were a great idea Octagon.” Hexagon complimented. “Now we can rob any place we want while those drones keep us covered.” Octagon explained. “Too bad we had to come spoil your fun.” Santi said. They turned around to reveal we were standing right behind them. “Well don’t feel bad.” Hexagon said. “Yeah we’ve got a little surprise for you.” Octagon finished. Then he took out a remote and pressed the button. Suddenly two more Doppelts appeared. Three, four, …twenty. “So those Doppelt brothers we fought earlier today, they were all drones?” Fer asked. “That’s right.” Hexagon confirmed. “Have fun trying to take us all down.” he said. “We can’t fight them there’s too many of them.” Fer analyzed. “Then lets make more of us.” I said. Then I selected Ditto to transform. I slammed the watch down and I transformed into XLR8. “Not what I had in mind.” I said “But it’ll have to do.” Then I ran at the drones. I managed to push down three before getting stopped by an Octagon droid. The droid then threw at punch which nailed me into the wall. “I can’t fight them like this.” I said. “Come on, they’re just nails and screws.” Santi said. “You’re right. Keep them busy for me.” I said then I ran away. “Wait where are you…” Santi tried to ask but didn‘t have enough time, before I was gone. I arrived five seconds later with power screw drivers. I set them into reverse. Next I circled a drone and unscrewed the nails. When I was don he fell apart. Then I moved onto the others. When I was done all the Doppelts had been dismantled. “So where are the original Doppelts?” Santi asked. “The real Doppelt brothers must have gotten out while we were busy with the drones.” Fer said. “They could be anywhere.” “But I think I know where.” I said. We went outside to find them, but found four more sets of drones. I disassembled those drones just like I did to the others. Then I grabbed Fer and Santi and ran off. “We saw the fake Doppelt brothers at the old garage right. So that must be where they had all their original stuff. They couldn’t have moved it without anyone noticing.” I explained. We arrived and sure enough they were in their ship taking off. The ship looked exactly like the fake one. Then the watch started beeping, I didn’t have enough time. Quickly I dropped Fer and Santi off, ran up the wall of the garage, and leaped. I managed to grab hold of the ship just as I reverted back. I had grabbed hold of overhead window. Next I opened the window and jumped inside. They had a wall section with weapons, so I helped myself. “It’s over guys!” I said “Now land this thing.” I ordered. “Do you really think you’re in any position to be giving orders?” Octagon asked. I was confused. Then I understood what he was talking about, there were two more sets of robot Doppelts right behind me. Quickly I turned around and managed to shoot down a Hexagon and an Octagon robot. But the other two destroyed my weapon. “Face it kid, you’re out of your league.” Hexagon stated. That gave me an idea. “Yeah you’re right.” I said. “Your robots are too tough for me.” “That’s right we are.” Hexagon said. “I was talking about the robots.” I said. “The robots?” they both questioned. “Yeah, they’re the one who were able to take me down. Not you two.” I said. “I bet you couldn’t even beet the robots if you tried.” I taunted. “Listen up boy.” Octagon started. “We are the original Doppelt brothers. We are the real threat.” he said. “What do you mean? We could easily beat you two.” The Octagon robot responded. “Remind me again, why did we give them a mind of their own?” Octagon asked Hexagon. Hexagon shrugged. “Yup, the robots are definitely tougher.” I said. “Hold up. We made them, we can brake them.” Hexagon stated. “Listen up. You drones are good but your nothing compared to the originals.” Octagon made it clear to them. “Care to prove that?” the Hexagon drone challenged. “That’s it.” Hexagon said. Then Octagon and Hexagon got into a fight with their robot versions. Meanwhile I snuck over to the main controls and started pressing random buttons, trying to stop the ship. The Doppelt drones managed to defeat the real Doppelt brothers. Now they got prepared to take on me. They aimed their guns and ordered me to surrender. But when they did so their heads exploded. It turned out that the Doppelt brothers were only pretending to be defeated so they could catch them off guard. “Ha, I told you we were better.” Hexagon said to them. “You‘re right” I said and transformed into Heatblast. “But can you beat the heat?” I asked. Then I blasted the Doppelt brothers with my flames. They dodged and went to attack me. I went right through them and blasted my flames again. But they dodged and I hit the controls. “Uh oh.” I said when I had realized what I had done. Now the ship was falling out of the sky. I blasted the back of the ship and broke through the wall. The ship fell down and crashed onto the street. I managed to pull Octagon and Hexagon Doppelt out of the ship when I jumped out. The police showed up again to take them to jail. But the Doppelts pulled another disappearing act and got away. I had a feeling we would see them again. We continued on our way. Later in the Doppelts hiding place, they had prepared more Doppelt drones to continue their job. The End? Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *The Doppelt Brothers *Doppelt Drones Aliens used *Danger Duck *Heatblast (2x) *Jet Stream *XLR8 Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes